legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Game of Illusion
Game of Illusion is a Raid Event scheduled to start on September 1, 2015 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on September 8, 2015 at 7:59 PM (PST). Half-time Reward Calculation Period is from September 3rd 7:00 PM to 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes * The top three Guilds in the Event Rankings will receive a powerful (UR) * No ATK PWR will be used for the first regular attack on the Raid Boss of a Friend or Guild Member. * Cards acquirable from the event quest have been updated. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Joan, Weaver of Mortality (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card * Howitzer General Lawry (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card * Incarnating Artist Parma (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card * Izna, Steel Avenger (UR) Special Evolution Card blocks Bosses attacks Story "Ladies and gentlemen, how gracious of you all to gather here on this glorious day!" From a balcony high above the entrance of the majestic, elaborate basilica, a stout gentleman addressed the crowd of people, the distinct vibrato in his voice reaching every ear present. On the surface, there was little that was unusual compared to similar assemblages, but the radical diversity of the audience, with rich noblemen standing alongside emaciated vagrants, was markedly conspicuous. Additionally, despite the variety, all eyes held the same contradictory mélange of despair and hope. "As you may know, I am the Dream Marquis, and I, to the utmost of my humble talents, will answer your hopes for salvation through death!" His tenebrous, blood-red eyes curved with delight as he reiterated his sermon about the futility of life and the magnificence of death to the masses with grandiose gestures. According to The Circle, Neotellus was overpopulated, and the mere act of living meant the death of others. However, the afterlife was a joyous paradise where all were seen as equal. Had there been one of sound mind among the mob, they would have judged the pompous man's speech as drivel and his reasoning as unsound. Yet each sentence of his was followed by a rousing cheer of affirmation. The people were not seeking logic, but death, and his words were like honey laced with deadly poison. Amongst the stone pavement, brick houses, and bright lanterns of the city, the Marquis had directed the scattering of flower petals so they would be carried by the winds. This very metropolis had been constructed as the final residence for those who followed The Circle's teachings, meaning its entire population had already forsaken the prospect of a long life, but they had worked to beautify their surroundings to levels unseen to ensure their last moments would be their greatest. "Now, let everyone die together!" The loudest hurrah erupted for that depraved proclamation. Then, adjusting his silk hat, the Marquis nodded and said to himself before disappearing into the basilica in an ominous voice: "Well now, I believe it is time to welcome my opponent." ... No matter how much you curled your upper lip, pored over the map, or glowered at your compass, the truth was impossible to deny. You had arrived at the end of the path Maria had marked, but there was nothing at all where you stood. Rather, it appeared nothing had been there at all. The equally perplexed Elimval also looked between the road you had traveled and where it had led you. "I do feel there is something not quite right here." She had verbalized your thoughts exactly. There were no grass, no trees, and no rocks to be seen; the utterly unnatural landscape even caused you to lose your sense of balance as there was nothing upon which to affix your focus. It was as if someone had shaved the top layer of the ground and moved it elsewhere, the ultimate method in evidence removal. That may very well have been what happened, yet the more you dwelled upon it, the more implausible it seemed, for it would be far too inefficient and tiring. You snorted in derision, which caused Elimval to jerk in surprise. Her legs skillfully wrapped around themselves and her body began to topple. Hearing her cry of distress, you turned to apologize... And saw she had disappeared without a trace. You were utterly dumbfounded once again. You had clearly heard her as she was falling, yet she vanished in the brief interval you turned around. There was not even an imprint on the dirt, as if she were never there. Like a lost child, you looked around hastily in all directions and heaved a sigh. It was then obvious what you had to do: you crouched like a predator about to pounce and threw yourself to the ground. As you expected, you felt no impact, but a sensation of floating as you were surrounded in light. When your vision returned, you noticed you were seated in a plush chair. ... Before you was a lengthy desk; wooden walls lacquered in a glossy ebony surrounded you on all sides. The room was decorated with a collection of grotesque skulls, an oil painting of a woman standing on a grassy field, and a strange number of vases each holding a single flower. Elimval sat to your left, likely too stunned to think. And the most curious thing about the room was how you felt like you were being watched. When the thick odor of cologne reached your nostrils, you grimaced and returned your attention to the front. "Well, what do we have here?" From the opposite end of the room approached a portly man. His pupils were formed into perfect crescents and his full mustache bobbed as he laughed. He must have been the "Marquis" of whom you had heard some time ago. The moment you realized his identity, you stood up and kicked aside the desk, sending the silverware on top clattering to the floor. "Eeek!" Elimval recoiled in shock with such force that her chair tumbled over backwards. You quickly helped her up, then after exchanging glances between you and the Marquis, she instinctively hid behind you. "Quite the rambunctious pair, aren't you?" With abundant composure, he twirled the blooming flower in his hand. He was the main perpetrator behind The Circle and its profusion of their enticing yet perverted ideal of salvation through death. There was no need to ask for his motive, for nothing could excuse the widespread damage he had done. The fact that his influence was so strong that it could bring about similar leaders to push their horrid cause was only further damning. "Ho-ho, I see you are a fine, upstanding figure; a warrior with morality far beyond even my expectations... Ah, before I forget, allow me to introduce myself. I am called the Dream Marquis, and as you have presumed, I dedicate my modest efforts for those who wish for death." You could sense his demeaning intent through his cordiality as he bowed, which only intensified your aggravation. It seemed that Elimval finally realized his true identity as well, as you heard her gulp loudly behind you. "The fact of the matter is I have been expecting your arrival for quite some time now. Please don't misunderstand; it is not for the purpose of contesting you directly. A doddering old epicurean such as I could never hope to prevail." He snapped his fingers and his weighty body suddenly began to rise into the air, his evil eyes gleaming menacingly. "Instead, I wish to challenge you in a little game I've prepared. One of your skills should be able to finish it quite easily..." Your skin began to crawl as you broke out into a cold sweat. Your instincts were warning you something terrible was about to occur, for the depths of his vile nature was one you had sensed on a number of previous occasions, deeply sinister and capable of utterly devouring one's soul should it win or lose. You were comparatively ineffectual against such foes, as they were better left to wit than sheer strength. However, the one who normally handled them, the precocious fairy Yvette, was not present. Hopelessness flooded your mind and, without thinking, you reached behind you to take Elimval's hand and turned to look at her. You did not know what she could read from your expression, but hers indicated shock that quickly gave way to determination. "Why?! What point is there to all this?!" She roared her question, all at once expressing her reprimanding motherliness, her gratitude for your protection, and her joy in finally fulfilling her desire to be dependable. "Eh? Oh, yes. Ahem. This is entertainment, you see. One of my age rarely gets to experience such stimulation, and this seemed like an enjoyable way to pass the time." His words dyed Elimval's face a deep shade of red. "Y-you are absolutely despicable!" Though she was normally the long-winded sort, she conserved her words when enraged. The rotund man laughed and narrowed his eyes. "This isn't the time to be a poor sport, my dear. The game is about to begin..." He snapped his fingers again and the walls, furnishings, and decorations vanished in a flash of light, replaced by a stately if not musty townscape. The streets were paved with neat stones, the houses were built of sturdy brick, and bright lanterns cast their glow upon the flower petals that floated on the breeze. Far above your head, you saw a creature, all four eyes of it looking down upon you, with wings resembling scythes. "This fellow is quite the glutton. He's considerably powerful, yet has not regained his full potential, although it seems that one more filling meal should address that shortcoming. As for the remaining humans in this city, besides you and I, there is a singular young woman, lovely as can be. If you are able to rescue her, victory is yours. But should my pet consume her, then victory belongs to me." The gigantic monster growled, its vibrations causing you and Elimval to shrink back. A competitive game of hide-and-seek with such a thing was a ludicrous concept, yet you could not decline his challenge. Moreover, with the terms of the game delineated, you were able to renew your focus. After all, it was not the first time you had faced off against titanic creatures, and Elimval, though frightened, was not likely to hinder you. "I advise you not to grow too confident." A third crescent formed on the Marquis' lips. "This is no mere beast, but a deity of destruction I summoned when I sacrificed those who wished to die." The sight of the drifting petals and the ferocious huffs of the titan were immediately blotted out as the one word echoed louder and louder in your mind: "Sacrificed." No longer did you fear the Marquis, and your aggression towards him was plain upon your face. "Oh, how terrifying." He was not perturbed in the least by your display. Instead, with all of the excitement of a child, he announced: "Let the game begin!" The gargantuan being started to move, its towering legs devastating the well-kept streets with each step. Regardless of the havoc, your gaze remained firm upon the Marquis. "Please, you have no need to distrust me. This is my domain. I can assure you there are no others who escaped the summoning ritual." And with those words, he disappeared without as much as a warning. "Hero, let's start searching!" said Elimval as she tugged at your hand. You then ran off as fast as you could, knowing that somewhere under the indigo sky, three heartless crescent moons were watching over you. Epilogue After spending more than half the day searching among endless heaps of rubble, you finally reached a structure that was largely intact. You presumed it to be a sanctuary of some sort from its size and ornamentation, but appeared liable to crumble in a stiff breeze. Unfortunately, from the presence of the four towering legs adjacent to the edifice, it had captured the attention of the ponderous abomination as well, which slowly began to reach down with one of its arms. Its sluggish movement indicated it may have been weary, yet it could still flatten the building effortlessly. In that moment, you sensed that the woman was inside. Commanding Elimval to maintain her distance, you sprinted towards the dilapidated construction, leaping across patches of detritus. You flew into the entrance as the god's hand penetrated the roof. Amidst the falling fragments, you saw a venue that resembled an opera hall, lined with walls of lit candles. In the flickering light, magic circles were visible along the floor and outer walls, as if for a ceremony. Most importantly, lying on a platform at the center of the chamber was the woman, an innocent smile upon her sleeping face. When your gaze drifted upwards, you saw a gigantic hand descending upon her. Your legs pumped on reaction, power surging throughout your entire body, pushing your speed to its limit. Each second felt as an eternity. Then, in one reckless bound, you embraced the woman and slipped through the giant's fingers, each one the size of your body. You twisted in midair, somehow preventing momentum from slamming you into the wall. Without pausing to breathe, you turned around to see the hand of the vehement god frozen still and a vexed snarl upon its face through the hole it had created in the roof. You readied yourself for a fight, which is why you were all the more shocked when it collapsed like a puppet cut from its strings. The ground rumbled from the impact, and you remained cautious until it ceased, dodging the tumbling chunks of stone through the obscuring dust. "And we have our winner!" A voice rang out when your vision cleared. You turned towards it, where the woman you had rescued once lay, and there you saw the portly gentleman, three evil crescents gleaming upon his face ... "However, I must admit that was not as exhilarating as I expected." Despite the Marquis' words, delight was evident in his eyes and mouth. "I have returned the god to its slumber for the time being. That is merely what one of my inexperience can accomplish, I fear..." His haughtiness and false modesty reminded you of his underling, Righi. Both would appraise others through their twisted viewpoints and refuse to hold conviction in any but themselves. The thought of so many people dying to such dastards made your stomach churn. "But after going through the labor of arranging a mass suicide, I was hoping to witness a thrilling, white-hot battle... Such a shame." Understanding he was intentionally riling your emotions provided little aid in letting you hide them. He snickered at the indignation plain on your face. "My oh my, why the bitter expression? I believe your resentment is misplaced, for I never actually killed anyone. Shouldn't the blame lie squarely upon the shoulders of those who actually committed suicide? I can't rightly be responsible for the actions of others, you should know." You remained silent, for you realized none of your rebuttals would surpass the level of childish denigration. "And the god itself, I was merely facilitating its desires. Though it is my life's work to bring death to the masses, I would never dirty my own hands. If anything, you should be far more upset with yourself." His cunning lecture was as convincing as it was deceptive, yet when he asked if you comprehended his words, you only raised your sword. It was then his devious smile finally gave way to a look of pity. "You must be one of those types who believes everything should be rainbows and butterflies. Though you will realize how futile your efforts are once you reach my age, your strength has blinded you. Out of concern for your well-being, I suggest you find some comrades." You refuted his words for you were not conceited, yet his look of compassion only deepened. You could feel his sudden concern as more palatable than his scorn and hatred. "And besides, you should be thankful that I have eliminated all those poor souls that sought salvation through death, for that weight now has been lifted from your shoulders." The heartless crescents returned and your patience had run out. With a mighty battle cry, you charged at the Marquis. ... Elimval had narrowly escaped the destruction from the collapse of the god, taking shelter in a castle-like building that was also spared demolition. Hearing the sounds of ferocious impacts and shouts, she knew the Hero was engaged in battle with the corpulent Marquis, but naturally was not aware of the circumstances. She briefly wondered if she was able to do anything to help, yet she soon realized she was never much use for deep thinking and stepped out into the fading daylight. Her role was to support the Hero through any circumstances, to be right by their side with a smile and an encouraging word. And should some other opportunity to prove her worth arise, she should seize that as well. She made gradual progress towards the sanctuary across the uneven ground, the din of battle growing more and more acute. When a red flash emanated through the entryway, she hesitated out of worry she would only hinder the Hero's efforts. Idly turning her head, her gaze then met the prostrate god's. Its scarlet eyes, fearsome face, and gargantuan body began to stir. "Eeeeeek!" A shriek escaped from her lips, but the god showed no signs of aggression, capable of little more than labored breaths. "Are... are you hurt?" Elimval did not expect it to understand her words, yet it faintly nodded. Even that subtle motion caused another chain reaction of crumbling debris. "Yiii!" For all of her fright, she knew she would not accomplish anything by standing still, and started shuffling towards the god. Even as she stood by its head, it did not move a muscle. The hunger in its eyes had changed to bewilderment, curious as to what the quailing elf was planning. Then, she swallowed hard and said... "It'll be all right..." She began gently stroking its brow. It was quite an unusual sight, but it was part of Elimval's nature to soothe the distressed, friend or foe. She never considered the consequences, and did not even realize its bloodlust had dissipated. The god who had desired naught but the satisfaction of its ravenous desires had been shown kindness for the first time. That one pure act touched its heart, and, as if in recompense for its misdeeds, it began to spit up the people it had swallowed. "Yaaaaaah-ha-ha-haaaa!" Elimval swiftly fled from the torrent of corpses into the sanctuary, unaware that the signs of the earlier battle had faded. ... The confrontation with the Marquis had ended in a most unexpected fashion. "Well, this isn't good." With every blow you inflicted upon him, he had dwindled into the figure you now saw floating before you: a small, pudgy boy roughly the size and appearance of a doll. "I can't fight you anymore like this, so I give up." And it was not just his mannerisms that seemed to regress... "Why were we fighting anyway?" A considerable portion of his memory had been lost. The battle was exceedingly difficult, as your bleeding wounds attested. Though at one point he had pushed you to the verge of defeat, you could no longer harbor any hatred for the now-cherubic opponent. It was an utterly new experience, and you were confounded as how to settle it. "Yaaaaaah-ha-ha-haaaa!" While you were pondering the issue, you heard a scream from outside soon followed by Elimval barreling into the chamber. When she noticed you, she immediately seized you by the arm, trembling violently. "A-a-a-an a-a-a-va-va-lance of-of-of c-c-corpses-s-s...." She was so startled that her words were unclear, and utterly oblivious to the boy who had landed upon her head. "Thanks a lot for playing with me!" "H-Hero... I-I saw b-b-bodies come from... its m-mouth..." "I'm a Spirit Sprite, born from the emotions of people." "...Wait a moment! Where did all of those wounds come from?!" "This is a Dreamworld that I made. It's where I learn how emotions work." "We need to patch you up right away..." "What are you two doing here anyway? Maybe I should show you the way out, since it's not good for humans to remain here for long." "Huh? What's that on my head?" Your vision began to blur due to the blood loss, and before you lost consciousness, you heard the snapping of fingers and saw two and a half circles. ... You awoke wrapped in bandages, likely Elimval's handiwork. As you sat up, you found that though your wounds still ached, the pain did not impede your movement. Looking around, you saw that neither the Dream Marquis, nor the woman, nor the enormous god could be seen. Only the rubble extending in all directions and the "avalanche of corpses" were proof that the entire ordeal had ever occurred. "Just what happened...?" Elimval appeared as melancholic as she was confused, shaking her head. The best you could discern was that the Dream Marquis had taken you to and from his illusionary world, but that was no more than supposition. However, what he said about him being a Spirit Sprite born of the emotions of others was the most credible. If he had come into being due to a great number of people wanting to die, then it was true he was not entirely to blame, but that led you to an even graver realization... Managing the bodies would have been difficult in your injured state, so you sought the help of the surrounding countries, which then organized a clean-up effort. Although the crisis had been resolved, the Dream Marquis' return hinged upon if the people would cling to hope... and life. Chapters/Quests Raid Bosses Individual Rewards Half-Time Ranking Final Rankings Lucky Ranking Mega Lucky Ranking Daily Ranking Repel Rewards Guild Rewards Final Rankings Repel Rewards Category:Raid Events Category:Game of Illusion Category:The Circle